24 Hours
by Liz Wyatt
Summary: Takes place just after Davis has found out in season 1. 2 shots fired. 2 bodies. One disturbing fact. CHAPTER 3 is up but this story has become a Paused Project. I'll pick it up when I get the fire back.
1. Every ending has a beginning

Author's Notes: AS always-----I don't own Tru Calling or anything related to it. This story is for Fan enjoyment. Quick Snapshot: Story takes place right after the first ep that Davis knows. You guys know the one with the car crash and two teenagers. I'm not sure what the real name of the ep was, so sorry.  
  
Tru looked over the chart again. She was staring at the body bag she had just zipped up.  
  
"You didn't get to enjoy the party, seeing as you died and all, but I have one I have to be at right now. Too bad you came first." She was talking to the body. She found herself doing that a lot lately because sometimes it was so quiet down in the morgue it got eerie.  
  
I mean sometimes they wake up, I guess you could call it that, so why can't they hear me now? I don't know. This whole "power" thing is so strange. All I know is I am meant to do good if I can, but I don't exactly get the whole process and everything. Sure some days I'd wished it could be someone other than me, but it's alright. I'm not completely alone. Harrison and Davis know and that helps.  
  
At that moment someone knocked on the glass window of the entrance door. It was a new guy with a new body. (not his)  
  
"Hey, um is this the morgue?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Says so on the door." She smiled thanking god she had someone else to talk to.  
  
"oh.. yeah. Um I'm Trevor." He shook her hand.  
  
"Tru."  
  
"I know it's true. So what's your name?" he smiled.  
  
"Tru"  
  
"Oh..that's your name! Oh sorry. Umm I should just drop this girl."  
  
"Already bringing girls on the job, Trevor?" It took him a second to get it and then he sort of laughed.  
  
He laid the body bag out on the table.  
  
"Well I have to go, now..bye..Tru" He smiled a huge grin.  
  
"Bye." She was trying to be nice and smiled back.  
  
He backed up to the door and when he bumped into it he jumped and hurried out bumping into Davis. When Davis came in he walked over to the table.  
  
"Hey Tru."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"So who's that guy, your new boyfriend?" he tried to sound as casual as anyone could in that situation.  
  
"No, he's the new guy Trevor. He just brought new one in."  
  
"Did they ask for help?" he looked at her trying to read her expression.  
  
"No, see if they do my whole day reverts back 24 hours. I wouldn't have time to tell you I had been asked."  
  
"Oh..umm if she does, will you tell me later..earlier, whatever it is."  
  
"Sure..Davis. You okay?" She noticed his all to focused face.  
  
"Yeah..just tired."  
  
"Okay..get some sleep."  
  
"yeah." He walked away.  
  
*******NEXT EVENING*********  
  
Tru looked at the clock. Only 10 mins since she had last looked and there had been no body drops all day. She wanted to just get up and leave. Even Davis hadn't shone up. She was still sitting on the chair staring at the clock, when Trevor pulled 2 stretchers in with a sheet over a body, no body bag.  
  
"Hey got some more who bit the dust here."  
  
"Oh, hi." She slid off her chair and went over to the stretcher.  
  
"Yeah..poor guy got shot right in the chest. Internal bleeding and all that. The girl was shot in the heart." Trevor looked at Tru. She was starring at the bodies.  
  
"Should I leave you guys alone?"  
  
"wha..oh sorry just thinking. Shot you said?"  
  
"yeah."  
  
Tru pulled back the sheet on the first one and saw a girl with a green shirt ripped by the bullet. Tru pulled back the other sheet, down to the shoulders. She froze. She felt her knees get shaky. She covered her mouth, not to scream.  
  
"Are you okay?" Trevor looked concerned.  
  
Tru stood there holding her mouth and shaking.  
  
***20 mins later***  
  
Trevor had left on a call, but not before making sure everything was alright. Tru had pulled the chair over to the body. Davis lay on the stretcher. His shirt was stained with blood. Tru just sat looking at him, trying to process everything. She had her head in her hands when she felt an arm grab her wrist.  
  
"Help me!" Davis's raspy voice whispered.  
  
Everything started swooshing back. Images, thoughts, sounds. Tru shot up out of bed and looked at the clock. It was morning. The morning before.  
  
TBC--- if you can please REVIEW. If you want me to continue say so. Thanks for reading so far. 


	2. Fill in the blanks

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and the understanding that I had to change a lot here, so as a result it may not be as good. Thanks to everyone for reviewing. I kind of came to a mental block and thanks to the many who continued to read I pushed through! Thanks! Thanks for the suggestions too. Big help. Here is Chapter 2 of 24 Hours!  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
::Rewind:: ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ "Help me!" Davis's raspy voice whispered.  
  
Everything started swooshing back. Images, thoughts, sounds. Tru shot up out of bed and looked at the clock. It was morning. The morning before. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Tru had gotten ready as quick as she could. She had called Davis' cell phone twice and the Morgue. She couldn't find him. She was walking down the main drag when she saw Lindsay walking. She had totally forgotten she promised her to have breakfast that morning. Lindsay spotted Tru and came running over.  
  
"Hey where were you? Please don't tell me you had to be at the morgue again last night."  
  
"Something like that." Tru smiled.  
  
"So we can still catch some breakfast if you want." She was looking back at the restaurant they were supposed to be at.  
  
"Listen Linds I'm really sorry, but I've gotta do this thing and I am just so busy. We can do it tomorrow right? I'm so sorry."  
  
"Yeah that's fine Tru. You go off and do what you have to do." She sounded kind of disappointed.  
  
"I WILL make it up to you. Thanks Linds you're the best." Tru hurried off towards the Morgue.  
  
She rushed through the front doors and down the stairs. She looked through the glass and saw the girl who had been brought in before, but she was alive. She was looking around like she was searching for something.  
  
Tru opened the door to the office.  
  
"Hi can I help you with something?" Tru asked and the woman jumped like she had been frightened.  
  
"Oh hello I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was here. You gave me quite a scare." She held her hand to her chest for a second catching her breath.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Tru was suspicious. Why was this woman down her searching around the office?  
  
"Well, I should be going. Wow look at the time. I guess I didn't realize how long I'd been down here. The morgue is pretty quiet." She nervously laughed. She began to walk to the door and Tru turned to watch her go.  
  
"Wait, what's your name?" Tru asked.  
  
The woman paused and almost looked like she had to think about it. "My name is ......Tara Mcdonald"  
  
Tru smiled slightly. "Okay...well was there anything you needed?"  
  
"No...I'm fine just looking for something. My best friend was brought in here a week ago and I left my makeup bag somewhere in this office."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. So I guess you met Davis."  
  
"Davis?"  
  
"Yeah when you're friend was brought in."  
  
"Oh yes, of course Davis. Well it was nice to meet you..." she looked on at Tru.  
  
"Tru."  
  
"Okay, well nice to meet you Tru, but I must really be going." She walked away.  
  
Tru walked to her desk and found a stack of clean post its, but there was an indented phone number. Someone had written the number and pressed down hard on the previous post it. What was Tara doing there?  
  
***30 mins later***  
  
Tru paced around the morgue calling Davis constantly. He wasn't picking up. She looked up his address and wrote it down. She ran out of the Morgue up onto the street.  
  
She walked to an apartment building. She rang the buzzer, but there was no answer. What if something happened? Thoughts rushed through her mind. She remembered the day before...  
  
++"Sure......Davis. You okay?" She noticed his all to focused face.  
  
"Yeah......just tired."++  
  
An elderly lady came out of the building and Tru grabbed the door. She rushed up the steps. She flew down a few halls scanning the door numbers. She reached his and knocked. No one answered so she knocked yet again. A man opened the door behind her.  
  
"You looking for Davis?" he looked like a young college kid.  
  
"Yeah... you know where he is?" Tru asked while the guy smiled flirtatiously.  
  
"He said something about a doctors thing then work."  
  
"Great! Thanks." She started to walk off.  
  
"Hey I didn't catch your name." He smiled again.  
  
"I didn't give it." She left him in the hall as she ran back to the street.  
  
********************************************************************* Tru had been running all over town. She had tried his cell phone over a dozen times. She went to his doctor's office.  
  
She walked up to the front desk.  
  
"Hi can I help you?" Tru looked down at the smiling receptionist.  
  
"sure... I'm looking for a patient of Dr. Renolds...Davis."  
  
"First name or last?"  
  
"Uh..." Tru had to think. She didn't know.  
  
"I'm not sure..." the receptionist gave her an awkward look. "see I work with him and I needed him because we work emergency and I was told he could be here. I just wanted to see if he was still here." Tru smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am, but unless you know his first or last name I can't help you." Suddenly the chipper woman had become annoyed.  
  
Tru walked away. She scanned the floor, but couldn't see anyone who even resembled Davis. She took a cab back to the morgue. She walked down the corrider and walked into the main room. Quiet as usual. She was starting to get worried something had happened to Davis already. She heard the doors swing open and closed and Davis walked in with a tray of coffee. He put it down. Tru ran over to him. She hugged him. He was confused.  
  
"Tru...?" she hugged him tighter. "Davis..."  
  
she moved away. "Tru what's going on?"  
  
"It happened again."  
  
"Oh, rewind day?"  
  
"yeah."  
  
"so who was it this time?"  
  
Tru thought about telling him, but she couldn't. It would just make him more freaked out.  
  
"A girl. She um was actually in here this morning looking for something."  
  
"she give her name?"  
  
"yeah...um Tara, but I'm not sure it's real. The woman was kind of jumpy. She said she was looking for her makeup bag, she said she left it here last week when her friend was brought in last week.  
  
"sounds plausible... okay lets start with basic info. The woman was in her?"  
  
"thirties I'd say."  
  
"okay thirtiyish female..."  
  
"brown hair, brown eyes, and said her name was Tara Mcdonald."  
  
Davis typed on his computer and pulled up something. "there was a Barbara Mcdonald dropped in here last week. Maybe they're sisters?"  
  
"maybe... what's the address?"  
  
Tru took it down on a note and started to walk out, but turned back around.  
  
"Davis"  
  
"yeah Tru?"  
  
she thought about telling him again. "be careful..."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Tru walked up to a "all American home" with shutters and a picket fence. She knocked. A small girl answered the door. "Hi" Tru smiled, "Is your mom or dad home?" "Mom!" the girl yelled and an older woman came to the door.  
  
"Hello can I help you?"  
  
"yes actually I'm from the city morgue. I realize this is kind of rude, but we need you to come down and sign some release forms for your daughter, barbara's body." The woman's face turned red. "Is this a joke?"  
  
"what? Oh no ma'am it's just we need you sign some papers."  
  
"My daughter isn't dead."  
  
"what?"  
  
"Barbara. She's the one who answered the door."  
  
"But a body came in a week ago with refrences to this address."  
  
"I don't know who that woman was, but she was not my daughter."  
  
TBC::: 


	3. Lost Little Girl

**Tru Calling: 24 Hours**

**By Liz Wyatt**

**Chapter 3**

**Lost Little Girl**

_

* * *

_

"My daughter isn't dead."

_"What?"_

_"Barbara. She's the one who answered the door."_

_"But a body came in a week ago with references to this address."_

_"I don't know who that woman was, but she was not my daughter."_

* * *

Tru tried to think. She told the woman that there must have been a mix up with names and apologized. She was back to square one. A woman who was going to be shot through the heart. Davis was still scheduled for his death too unless she prevented it. Things weren't looking hopeful. She knew she could tell Davis, but she didn't know how she was supposed to say it. "Hey Davis guess what you're gonna die tonight unless I stop a murder, who I don't even know anything about or what the connection is to you or the woman who was shot tonight too." Yeah that wasn't going to work. It would only make him more jumpy and would probably contribute in some twisted way to his death. Then there was option 2. Tell him to lay low and don't move, but every time she had told someone that, fate had played it otherwise.

She got on her cell and called the morgue.

"Hello City Morgue." Davis's voice came.

"Hey it's me."

"Oh Tru. Hi. What's up?"

"I went to the address and it turns out Barbara McDonald is alive and kicking." She began walking down the street.

"So you're saying the name was a fake?"

"I guess so. I mean it might not be, but the information gave this address and all that. Can you check the log files see if anyone visited our Jane Doe?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll do what I can."

"Alright… um thanks see you soon."

She was deep in thought as she entered the morgue. She went into the main room and dropped her bag in the office. She didn't see Davis anywhere, so she went to the body freezer side and looked around. Still no Davis. Suddenly she felt a hand touch her shoulder and she spun around and hit the person in the cheek.

"Ow!" Harrison rubbed his cheekbone

"Harry!" she had a shocked expression on her face

"Do you say hello to everyone that way or am I just special?" He kept rubbing his cheek.

"Oh, Harry I'm really sorry. I've just been jumpy and distracted is all."

"Hmm… jumpy and distracted, sounds like a rewind day."

"shh keep your voice down Harr" Tru looked around frantically

"Why are we whispering?"

"I don't want Davis to hear us." She whispered back.

He nodded and then looked confused, "Wait I thought Davis knew all about your rewind things. Doesn't he like help you?"

"He does…it's just…" she sighed. " I don't want him to know how off I am."

"How come?"

Tru heard footsteps and the doors swing open. She rushed to the front and saw Davis carrying a coffee shop bag and a holder with two coffees.

"Davis! You shouldn't be going out to get coffee now."

"What's wrong, I offered, but he wanted to go for it." Harrison put in.

"What? How could you do that Harry. Just let him" Tru thought about what she was saying. She wouldn't have even believed her "…get you coffee."

"No, it was no trouble really." He handed Harrison a cup. Harry walked into the office to get sugar. Davis walked over to Tru.

"He was actually starting to play with some of the tools, so I asked him if he was thirsty." Davis smiled a little, but saw Tru's face and sobered up.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh…..just this day. Again. I mean how am I supposed to find a killer in time when I have no leads."

"actually you do now."

She had a confused, but happy look. " Explain please."

"well I was looking up some info on our Jane Doe and came up with some new stuff." He walked into the office where Harry was lounging on the couch with his coffee. Davis picked up a file folder.

"Turns out she was visited by 5 people. 2 said they knew her. One was a Tara. She knew her, but her last name isn't McDonald. It's Tara Brink. Apparently Brink was Jane Doe's cousin, but I don't think that's true."

"Alright……" Tru paced a bit, "So we know her name……do we have an address?"

"I have an address, but it's where she works."

"where does she work?"

"Erotic dancing club. And there's a problem."

"What?"

"No ladies allowed unless they're working inside."

"Can this get any worse?"

Harrison pulls the sheet out of Tru's hand.

"Hey this is where Kelly works."

"Kelly?"

"yeah she was that girl I dated a little while back."

"Do I even want to know?"

"actually it's kind of funny how we met see I was watching Latisha and…."

"harry! No! I'm going to go now."

"Maybe you should take Harrison." Davis asked hopefully.

"Why?"

"he could help you get in there."

"but he should stay here…with you." Tru gets a light bulb idea look on her face.

"Stay with him?" Harrison asked.

"Yeah! I'll go in, find Kelly and get the information about Tara, while you two buddy it up. I mean Davis, you don't really have many friends."

"I resent that."

"well Harry doesn't either, I men not good ones so….. some bonding time wouldn't do you harm and you both could help me so much if you were in the same place at the same time you know?"

"Uhh Tru can I talk to you for a second. Alone. In the other room." Harrison dragged Tru by the arm out to the hallway.

"Alright Tru what's going on? First with the jumpy then with this?"

"Harry please just…"

"I'm not some dog that comes back whenever his name is called okay. I do this for you because you're my sister and I love you, but hanging with your co-workers isn't exactly top on my list right now of priorities."

"Harry I know you've done a lot for me, but I'm only asking you to hang with him for a little while, after today you don't have to."

"Oh I see! He's on some twelve step program thing and you want me to watch him for you."

"Davis isn't on a twelve step program."

"Than what, you need a new babysitter. He is a grown man Tru and for that matter I am too. I don't need any new "friends" or anything. I've got enough so this whole male bonding thing is not my forte."

she tried to say something, but stopped

" Plus Tru what even gave you the idea I'd ever do it? I mean come on really this guy helps you sometimes but it's not like he's your bestest of buds right so give me one good reason why I shouldn't walk out of here right now?

She looked down and took a deep breath. She then looked him in the eyes.

"Because Harry I can't watch him and save this girl. I can't be in two places at once. I can't keep two people out of danger at the same time. If I don't find this girl soon, she'll die. And if I'm not back in time, Davis will too. Harry he's the closest thing I have to a friend. Actually he is my friend because you know what he doesn't just help me save people. He teaches me things about this job, about life, about anything. I mean, do you know how hard it is to lie to your best friend? Do you have any idea how it feels to have this… calling and not tell anyone but my brother and my co-worker? Without you or Davis, Harry I wouldn't be as sane or as strong. I need you both more than you'll ever know. So I'm asking you a favor. Watch him, protect him. Please help him because I can't."

He looked at her somewhat stunned. She waited a few seconds and broke eye contact to look around a little. To avoid his eyes.

"I'll do it. Go find the girl."

"Really?"

"yeah, hey you have a hard enough time saving people every day… you shouldn't have to deal with a friend getting caught in it all."

She went over and hugged him.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, well it's no problem."

They walked back into the morgue offices. Davis saw them come in and went out to meet them.

"So buddy where do we start. I've always wondered where you guys put all that extra cash you find on dead bodies." Harry said while slinking an arm around Davis's shoulders.

They walked out of the room and Tru smiled.

* * *

Tru looked at the sign. It was her last chance to back out, but she got up the courage and walked through the front door. Inside were bright lights and music. There were guys everywhere with beer bottles. There were 4 girls dancing for them. The bartender noticed Tru when she walked in. She walked over to the bar and he came to her as she sat down.

"Sorry lady, but this is a gentleman's only club."

"Not looking to join. I just need some information."

"Information? About what?"

"A girl of yours."

"Sorry honey bars closed." He started to walk away.

"I need to find a girl named Kelly….she said she would hook me up with a job."

He came back and smiled a little to interested.

"Sorry babe, but in here there ain't no girl named Kelly."

"I don't understand."

"Well she's here, but right now she is Starburst"

"Starburst?"

"her show name sweetie. Got to have one if you're going to make it here. I see you as a Raven or a Stratus."

"Uhh, well anyways know where I can find her?"

"In the back with all the other girls. You can find her through that door. Hope to see you on stage raven. I'm Bull by the way."

"thanks….bye."

* * *

Tru walked over to the door marked "authorized personal only" and she stepped into the next room. She wandered for a bit down the hallway. She heard a door open ahead of her and a girl came out. When she saw Tru she gave her a quizzical look.

"You supposed to be here doll?"

"Yeah. I'm new."

"New…heard that one before. If you one of those reporter gals you can leave now." She said pushing her towards the door.

"No. no. I'm not a reporter girl. I am new though. I'm looking for a friend of mine. Her name is Starburst."

"Starburst? Oh you mean Kelly."

"Yeah."

"All these show name s get in the way. Back here we're just girls trying to make a living. You know what I mean?"

"Sure."

"What's your name doll?"

"Uhh…raven"

"Raven, can't say I've used that one myself, but it suits you. Where you from?"

"Uhh no where in particular."

"oh you're one of those types."

"What types?"

"The pick up and leave on the spot types. I'm surprised Kelly even picked you she's pretty picky about her choices."

"I see. By the way what's your name."

"Oh sorry girl, I'm Latisha."

"Oh." A look of recognition crossed Tru's face.

"Oh, what?"

"Nothing, just a friend of mine was telling be about you."

"friend?"

"Oh umm yeah he was talking about how he met Kelly when you were dancing and…well it was nothing."

"Okay doll. You are one strange girl, but you'll do fine here. Here's Kelly's door. See you later."

Tru knocked on the door.

"Come in." said a high pitched voice. Tru opened the door.

"Kelly?" The girl swung around in her chair to face Tru.

"Well that depends on who is asking."

"Me. I mean a friend."

"A friend…"

"yeah."

"right, umm well if this so called friend happens to be a reporter she can kick her own butt out of this building right now because I ain't saying a darn thing."

"Do you guys really get that many reporters?"

"Yeah all these undercover investigator types…what are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Tru. Tru Davies."

"Davies? You wouldn't happen to have a…"

"Brother? Yep. Harrison."

"I see. So what brings you down here?"

"Actually I was hoping you could help me find a girl who works here."

"What's the name?"

"Tara Brink."

"Tara, oh she hasn't been in here in quite a while."

"How come."

"She got sacked a week ago for causing this whole big scene. Word is our manager type guy, Jonathan was giving her more benefits than the rest of us. Seems she was earning them too. It's not my place to tell you, but word is she wanted more than what she was getting. She would go home with this one guy every night and make more money that way. If you know what I mean. Well Trista moves in and steals Jonathan's affections and soon Kelly is all jealous thinking that Jonathan was hers alone. A big fight happened between the two and then Jonathan sacked her. Word is trista got questioning him too and she got sacked. Then 2 days later she ends up in the river."

"In the river?"

"Yep the girl was killed."

"So now the police are all trying to figure out what happened, labeling it as a suicide and reporters have started showing up like crazy."

"I see. Wow. That must have been hard on you guys losing her like that."

"Yeah she was a really good girl. Young too. Had her whole life ahead of her." Kelly pulled a picture off her mirror and handed it to Tru.

"Is this her?"

"Yeah that was her and Tara you know before everything happened."

"Can I borrow this?"

"Keep it. It's Tara's."

"thanks."

Tru rushed back to the morgue. She ran through the morgue doors and to the crypt. Davis quickly went out of his office into the crypt as well. Tru was looking through the clipboard.

"Tru. What happened?"

"Davis! Which one is the Jane doe girl in?"

"26" she pulled out the girl and pulled back the sheet. Her eyes widened. She took the photograph out of her purse.

"What's that?"

"This girl. Her name is Trista."

A/N: apologies for the time it took to get this chapter up, but I'm sure all of you know how frustrating writers block can be. I just got the urge to finish this story after buying the season 1 DVDs so here is chapter 3. Other chaptersare soon to be added and this time I mean it for sure.


End file.
